Nowadays, the technical solution for playing synchronously on multi-screens is provided. It is generally achieved by this technical solution that only two pictures can be played and displayed synchronously (e.g. displayed by a way of picture in picture) when the display for multi-screens is carried out.
Some equipments may experience a playing function or Mo-card (module-card) function for equipment by switching between the Mo-card and a signal source on the basis of the display technique of multi-screens. For example, for the television, the signal source is a signal source of television. The user may experience the playing function or Mo-card function of the equipment, but the user may not experience the Mo-card function during watching TV programs, that is, provided the user is watching TV programs, the user may experience the Mo-card function at this moment only if he/she closes the TV programs and switches the signal source to the Mo-card, resulting in that the user utilization of Mo-card function under this mode is greatly limited.
According to aforementioned contents, the prior technical solution for playing on multi-screens cannot flexibly divide and lay out the display areas of screen and cannot synchronously display the signals from different signal sources.
At the present, there is no any effective technical solution to a problem in which no relative technique can flexibly divide and lay out the display areas of screen and synchronously display the signals from different signal sources.